Tutoring
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Kurt is tutoring Sam for Spanish class...but one night things go a little differently and they end up in a position they shouldn't get caught in...but they do. First Glee fic!


"Right," Kurt started. He was sitting in his bedroom with none other than _Sam Evans _sitting only a seat cushion away from him. He had offered to help Sam with his Spanish homework after one lesson when the older boy had been in class obviously struggling with the work. He had been totally shocked when the quarterback had asked him to tutor him during the week after school...but of course he had said he would. After all, he liked helping Sam...but there's the fact that he just likes Sam in general too. The older boy was nice and kind to him...and was really good-looking. "repeat after me, _Yo __teñir,_"

"_Yo_..._teñ-teñir_..." Sam repeated.

Kurt smiled; Sam was really coming along, lately he found pronouncing the words a lot easier...even though sometimes he still had to say the word more than once before he got it correct. And Kurt found it cute when the quarterback did that, just like he had. "_Mi cabello._"

"_Mi_..._ca-cab-cabello_..."

"Good. Now let's try it all together." Kurt smiled almost mischievously; he knew Sam didn't enjoy saying full sentences yet. His smile widened and he laughed lightly when the blond sighed dramatically and then scratched at the back of his head. "_Yo teñir mi cabello._"

Sam sighed again before doing his best to try and repeat what Kurt had just said. "_Yo...yo teñir mi cabello_!" He laughed happily and held his hand up in a high-five for Kurt to smack, which took the younger boy a moment to realise and then smack –or rather press- his hand to the other boy's. "I did it!" He exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, that was really good." Kurt smiled.

"Okay, I said it...so, what did I say exactly?"

Kurt smiled his mischievous smile. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yeah," Sam laughed and then paused. "I think." He added as he narrowed his eyes and smirked at Kurt playfully.

"You just said, _'I dye my hair.'_," Kurt told him. "I finally got you to admit it." He added proudly.

"I cannot believe you did that!" Sam said, his voice showing how surprised and amused he was at what the younger boy had done. "Okay, okay, you were right, I do dye my hair, hope you're happy now."

"I knew it."

Sam smiled at Kurt and they both started to laugh. He had denied it every time Kurt had asked him if he dyed his hair, even though he knew the young soprano knew he was lying. Their laughing subsided and suddenly they were looking, no, _staring _at each other. He watched as Kurt's face heated up and the boy mumbled something about getting drinks before starting to get up from the sofa in his bedroom...before he reached forward and grabbed Kurt's wrist and pulled him back down onto the couch.

Kurt let out a surprised yelp as he crashed back down onto the sofa. He had landed awkwardly so he was partially under Sam's body. He looked into the older boy's eyes, confused...but liking the way Sam's body fit over his and felt _so _warm. He could see Sam's eyes trail away from his own and to his lips, his cheeks heated up further. "S-Sam, what are you-..." Kurt's sentence ended when Sam gently pressed his lips to his. His eyes widened, but when he felt Sam's lips move against his, he closed his eyes and kissed back.

Sam pulled away from Kurt's lips after kissing him for only a few seconds, gently. He looked into the boy's eyes...realising how beautiful they are. At the same time, they both leaned into each other and pressed their lips together again...only this time the kiss heated up quickly. Sam's tongue slipped into Kurt's mouth as soon as the boy opened his mouth. He ran his hands up Kurt's sides, letting his left cup the younger's face.

Without breaking their kiss, Kurt switched their position so he was sitting in Sam's lap, his legs at each side of the quarterback's thighs. He kissed back just as hard as Sam was kissing him, their tongues slipping and sliding against the other's.

Sam couldn't help it, he felt his jeans tightening and couldn't help but buck up against Kurt. He felt the younger boy gasp and grip tightly at his shoulders. He hoped he hadn't done something wrong, he didn't want Kurt thinking he was after sex or something...even if he had been having wet dreams about the young soprano for almost three weeks now. He was reassured that he hadn't done wrong when he felt Kurt grind against his groin, tentatively at first before Sam moaned and gripped at his hips. He could literally feel Kurt's confidence grow and then he was grinded against him more roughly. He tightened his grip on Kurt's hips as he started to grind against him too.

Kurt couldn't describe how it felt rubbing against Sam...all he really knew was that they were both hard. And he was enjoying it. He broke their kiss so he could breath, panting. He moaned when he felt Sam's lips connect to his neck. He let his head fall back and felt Sam's hands running up and down his sides before running over his bum, squeezing almost roughly. He moaned again.

Sam was working back up to Kurt's mouth when they both heard something drop on the floor. They broke apart immediately and turned to look towards the bottom of the stairs.

"_Finn_! W-what're you doing down here!" Kurt practically shrieked, embarrassed.

"E-erm, y-you're dad..." Finn started, not knowing where to look...his eyes kept going back to look at what sort of position Kurt and Sam were sitting in, but he kept looking away as he tried not to be obvious. "Wanted me to come tell you that dinner's ready, s-so your friend has to go home now..." He mumbled; he had had no idea that this _friend _was actually _Sam_...and that they would be _making out_!

"O-oh, right." Kurt said quietly before climbing off of Sam.

"I'll be gettin' off then." Sam said and then thought about what he had said and what he and Kurt had been doing and what either Kurt or Finn could think of what he had meant by saying that. His cheeks turned bright red. "Oh, no, I meant I'll be leaving. Yeah, that's what I meant, I mean I didn't mean I'd be _getting off_, I meant _leaving_-..." He was relieved when Kurt held his hand up, cutting him off.

"I know what you meant." Kurt said, smiling. "I'll walk you out." He said and led Sam upstairs, leaving a clearly shocked Finn in his bedroom. They walked past the kitchen where his dad and Finn's mom were and to the front door. He stood leaning against the door as Sam turned to look at him. He was surprised when Sam leaned forward and kissed his cheek, sweetly.

"I don't want to sweep what just happened under the rug like it had never happened." Sam told him. "I like you. I really don't want to act like we didn't...you know, make out."

Kurt smiled lightly, his cheeks turning red. "I didn't say we were going to. And...I like you too."

Sam beamed at Kurt before kissing him lightly. "I'll see you at school tomorrow then."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Kurt smiled and shut the door. He couldn't wait till tomorrow. Even though he knew he was going to get major slushied, he didn't care because he was going to finally get to hold someone's hand as they walked down the hall...and that someone was Sam. And he had already fallen hard for the blond quarterback.

* * *

The End!

Thanks for reading and stuff! I found the Spanish on an iternet dictionary thing, so if it's wrong I'm sorry! I only just watched the season 2 eps today, but I really want Sam to get with Kurt...even though I want 'Blaine' -who apparently comes into ep 6 which aires on the 9th Nov (according to the internet)- to cause a sort of stir with Kurt, y'know a love triangle of sorts...I think Kurt deserves to have two hot guys after him! xD


End file.
